What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Snow Queen
The Snow Queen is a 1956 American animated fantasy musical film directed by TBD and produced by Dora Wilson. The film is based on the story of the same name by Hans Christian Andersen and features the voices of Cassie Wilson, Martin Wilson, Mel Blanc, and Phyllis Diller. The film follows two siblings named Gerta and Kay (voiced by Wilson's grandchildren Cassie and Martin Wilson) who enjoy play and spend time together, until an evil sorceress known as the Snow Queen (voiced by Phyllis Diller) hardens Kay's heart and then lures him to her snowy palace. Gerta then begins a journey to find the palace and rescue her brother, but is waylaid at one place after another. The Snow Queen was released on November 15, 1956. The film was a joint production effort between DW Cartoon Department and Harman-Ising Cartoons (as the studio’s first feature film), as the second of three animated DreamWorks films to be released in CinemaScope widescreen format. The film was considered a box-office failure and received mixed critical reception on its initial release, leading to Dora Wilson showing it on television as one of the first episodes of the 1970s anthology TV series Joey Kangaroo's Childhood Stories. It proved to be very successful on television. It was eventually re-released in theaters in the late 1970s and early 1980s which proved to be massively successful. The film became even more successful through subsequent home video releases, becoming into a cult classic. Decades later, a direct-to-video sequel, The Return of the Snow Queen was released on November TBD, 2001. In 2017, The Snow Queen was selected for preservation in the United States National Film Registry by the Library of Congress as being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant". Plot Two siblings, Greta and Kay, lived happily in the small village, TBD Cast and characters * Cassie Wilson as Gerta, the film’s main protagonist who is a little girl with a pleasant heart. TBD * Martin Wilson as Kay, Gerta’s brother who. * Mel Blanc as Larry the Crow, a friendly and clumsy crow who accompanies Gerta in her journey after mistakenly believing that the new prince of his land was Kay. He serves as the film's comic relief and narrator. Larry's voice is an impression of Jimmy Durante. * Phyllis Diller as The Snow Queen, a cruel, cold-hearted, power-hungry, and clumsy ruler of the North Pole and the film’s titular main antagonist who puts a spell on Kay and kidnaps him, putting several obstacles to avoid Gerta from finding her palace. Actress Eleanor Audley was originally chosen to voice the Snow Queen, but Audley turned down the role as she was chosen for the role of Maleficent in Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty. * Jerry Colonna as the Sorcerer, an old and ugly sorcerer who gave the Snow Queen her magic mirror before being banished to another world. He maintains a cottage on the river, with a garden that is permanently in summer and puts a spell on Gerta to have her as his caretaker during Spring, but Gerta's thought of roses (the flower most favored by herself and Kay) awakens her from the Sorcerer's enchantment. * Paul Frees as the Frog, a friendly frog who helped Gerta to escape from the Sorcerer's garden. Fress also voices Gerta and Kay's father. * Charlie Chaplin as the Robbers' Leader, the leader of a group of bandits that attacked Gerta and Larry. This was one of Chaplin's final roles in an American film (as well as his only animated-film role) before returning to Europe. Chaplin was also a reference model for the character for the comical takes. Due to Chaplin's controversy at the time, he got uncredited in the film's credits. * June Foray as Shelly, the Robbers' Leader's daugther who TBD. Foray also vocies Gerta and Kay's grandmother. * The Mellomen as the Robbers, TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD Songs Production In 1952, during following Harman-Ising Cartoons, an small animation house founded by former Disney, Warner Bros., and MGM animation veterans Hugh Harman and Rudolf Ising, was acquired by DW Film Company with approximate of $21 million, Dora Wilson collaborated Harman and Ising to develop two animated features, one of them is Hans Christian Anderson’s classical story The Snow Queen. TBD TBD Release Trivia * * * Quotes *